DETRAS DE MI VENTANA
by siv-lunita
Summary: La apariensia de una persona puede llegar a ser el desborde contenido de otra cuando el hielo tembien puede llegar a quemar SUPER LEMMONS EN LA HISTORIA ADVERTENCIA SI NO TIENE LA MENTE ABIERTE Y SIN PREJUICIOS PARA LEER SEXO EXPLISITO NO LA LEAS.
1. PROLOGO

**ADVERTENCIA ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARA PERSONAS DE MENTE CERRADA, ES PARA PERSONAS PERVERTIDAS Y SIN PREJUICIOS**

**SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGANO.**

**OK.**

**Esta historia la dedico a dos mujeres muy especiales en mi vida una de ellas amiga de la infancia que me enseño el lenguaje de las señas y la otra aunque resiente su amistad me brindo la esperanza que muchas mujeres que no tenemos problemas algunos solo nos dejamos abatir por un simple problema, una de ellas me dijo una vez.**

**No te dejes caer con tus Incapacidades aprende a vivir con ellas.**

**Y la otra me dijo, hay que ser mujer de a todo terreno y saber llevar las capacidades de cada persona**

**A ustedes mis amigas que han sabido tolerar mis locuras y mis frustraciones y trastornos múltiples de personalidad les dedico esta linda y pervertida historia.**

**K y A**

**Gracias**

**Expecting something with this man and his life was to be but I was not that of hem.**

"**PROLOGO"**

Estaba sentado como siempre mirando atreves de la ventana, por los dos últimos años mi vida era un asco total y mi familia estaba harta de mi, harta de seguir cargándome a todas partes hartos, como si yo fuera un costal, como si no pensara ni tuviera sentimientos, y eso me enfadaba mucho eso era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar a diario, era algo que me mataba día a día pues, no solo era yo, sino, todas las personas a mi alrededor,

Las cosas estaban fuera de control, no podía ni quería cambiar mi forma de vida, estaba tan metido en mis propios infiernos que la vida pasaba delante de mis ojos sin siquiera ver, en realidad lo que pasaba era que yo no quería oír, los regaños de mi abuelo y no quería ver la tristeza de mi abuela era lo que más me dolía, pero la rabia que tenia dentro de mí, impedía que yo reaccionará de otra manera.

Ya eran más de dos años de la muerte de mis padres, y yo era el único culpable de eso, yo había obligada o mi padre a regresar por ese maldito Ipod como sin él, no pudiera respirar o fuer vital para mí, pero como me iba a imaginar que pasaría todo esto, nunca vimos ese alcé en la carretera, yo no vi al animal, no vi de donde salió, yo nunca vi nada, solo sentí como el auto de mi padre volaba sin poder parpadear siquiera, como mi madre se aferraba a su asiento cuando el auto giraba sin parar, y como la camisa blanca de mi padre se salpicaba de rojo, de un rojo fuerte y "desgarran te" rojo, el color de la sangre, el color de la muerte, que nos cubría a los tres, mi madre le gritaba con fuerzas "Anthony regresa quédate con tu hijo", pero mi padre no respondió, solo su último aliento lo dijo con las mandíbulas cerrada y con el aliento agotado. "Los amo" eso fue todo, los gritos de mi madre se fueron apagando al tiempo que el agarre de mi mano se soltaba, ella también se vencía, ella también dejaba que la maldita muerte la arrastrara lejos de mí, "No por favor Elisabeth quédate conmigo" era como le gritaba a mi madre, siempre le decía por su nombre cuando estaba enfadado con ella.

Pero ella no respondió nunca más, así que cuatro semanas después desperté en un hospital, llenos de tubos y aparatos en mi cuerpo, ya era todo, yo seguía vivo y mis padres estaban muertos, lo sabia no había sido un sueño.

__ "Ya basta Edward de verdad que me estoy enojando contigo, tienes que aceptar que necesitas ayuda y urgente"--- las quejas del abuelo retumbaban en mi cerebro regresándome al presente, lo mire sin concentrar mi atención en lo que el dacia, mirando a la mujer a su lada, que lloraba porque yo le había tirado la charola de la comida encima, por mi que ella se podía ir al demonio, yo no necesitaba a nadie que me cuidara como un crio.

**CHICAS ¿EL PROLOGO PROMETE VERDAD? una nueva historia el comienzo deferente no, nuestro dulce Edward esta convertido en todo un patán de mala leche, pero todo esto será peor cuando la nueva terapista llegue para ponerlo más enfadado y frustrado que antes.**

**Sus comentarios para esta historia que empieza y que será tan intensa y querida como lo fueron cruzando nuestros caminos y mis demás historias.**

**Su amiga de siempre que las quiere.**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	2. MALA LECHE

**DETRAS DE MI VENTANA**

**"MALA LECHE"**

**(capitulo 2)**

La empleada domestica salió corriendo al escucharme gritar tan fuerte que la paralice cimbrando los vidrios y golpeando la base del piano con mi puño , no quería a nadie cerca de mí, todo esto estaba demasiado fuera de lugar, mi abuela entro al salón parándose frente a mí, tenia los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada, se había enfadado conmigo otra vez, pero que podía hacer cuando lo único que quería era que me dejaran solo, si solo con la amargura que tenia, solo para no ofender a nadie, solo para llorar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de mi pecho, sacar ese hoyo que tenía en medio de mi corazón y que no lograba llenar con nada, si quería que me dejaran completamente solo.

Ellos habían muerto por mi culpa, así que me sumergía en esta amargura que llenaba mi garganta y hacia que la bilis sustituyera mi sangre, era toda frustración y todo egoísmo, pero que podía hacer cuando te sientes sumamente miserable ante la vida misma.

__ "De verdad que esta vez te pasaste de la raya Edward" no creo haberte educado de esta manera tan irracional y por demás falta de modales que te falten, estoy demasiado disgustada, nunca te he pedido algo pero hoy es la excepción. --- la abuela me miraba y yo solo mantenía una de mis cejas levantada y la cara mirando al piso, claro que tenia vergüenza, pero ella no comprendía la frustración que sentía.

__ ¿Tú dirás abuela que puedo hacer por ti? --- ella se acerco unos pasos, y se puso a observarme con determinación.

__ Tengo que pedirte algo tesoro. ¿Puedes hacerme una promesa? --- era de lo más raro que la abuela me pidiera algo así, tal vez nunca en mi vida ella me había pedido algo y mucho menos una promesa.

__ Pide lo que quieras abuela, te aseguro que tratare de complacerte. ¿Qué promesa? --- se arrodillo junto a mí, y me tomos por el rostro mirándome fijamente, trate de moverme para que ella se sentara al lado mío, pero no me lo permito, el banquillo del piano era pequeño así que ella permaneció en la misma posición, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos oliváceos, eran tan hermosos como los de mi madre.

__ Edward tengo que pedirte que aceptes una nueva terapista, hoy por la mañana fui al médico y me aconsejo un cambio de clima, un cambio sobre el nivel del mar, ya no tengo la edad para atentar contra mi salud, así que en cuanto llegue tu abuelo aremos los arreglos correspondientes para irnos a la casa de la playa, espero que entiendas que no podemos quedarnos aquí en Forks, la altura de las montañas me está matando el corazón. --- mi respiración se paralizo mis latidos eran rápidos y ruidosos, no podía ser que ella también me dejara solo, los ojos me picaban las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en la comisura de ellos, pero era tan tonto y egoísta que baje la mirada clavándola en el piso, mi abuela se puso de pie y acarició con delicadeza mi enredado cabello, esto no puede estar pasando, fueron mis pensamientos.

__ Aceptare a una nueva terapista abuela, pero no me iré de Forks con ustedes, me quedo aquí, tengo que dejarlos que continúen con sus vidas y yo seguir con la mía. --- trate de sonreír consiguiendo solo una mueca falsa y de dolor, pero yo lo había dicho muy enserio, así que ya era hora que empezara yo solo, sin molestar a nadie.

__ ¿Es tu última palabra? ¿No quieres reconsiderar venir con nosotros? No te puedo obligar ya eres un adulto, un hombre hecho y derecho, pero no estaremos cerca cuando nos necesites, ¿Qué pasara si la terapista no te soporta tus majaderías? Ya no podre correr a tu lado en las noches de tormenta, hijo lo único que quiero es que estés bien ¿Lo entiendes verdad? --- por supuesto que lo entendía, pero mi corazón congelado no me permitía expresar el amor que sentía por mis abuelos, si no fuera por ellos mis hermanos y yo hubiéramos quedado desamparados al morir mis padres.

__ No te preocupes por mi abuela, ya es hora de que retome mi vida ¿no? tu lo acabas de decir, soy todo un hombre. --- ella permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados la incredulidad se reflejaba a leguas, ella no me creía, y estaba en lo correcto, el pánico que le tenía a las noches de tormenta me sobrepasaban, era un maldito trauma que no me habían podido borrar las terapias con el montón de psicólogos que me habían visto, tenia grabada en mi piel esa noche de tormenta, en cada una de mis cicatrices los recordaba a cada segundo.

__ Cariño si no me voy pronto este viejo corazón no resistirá mucho la presión de la montaña, piénsalo ¿Si? ¿Me lo prometes? --- mire a mi abuela tragándome las lagrimas que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por derramarse en mis mejillas, pero no se los permití yo era más fuerte que mis estúpidos sentimientos ellos no me ganarían esta batalla, claro que no.

__ Prepara todo para que tu y el abuelo se marchen tan pronto contratemos a otra terapista abuela, te doy mi palabra que seré un adulto con ella. --- mi abuela sonrió y me dio un beso en el pelo pero antes de llegar al marco de la puerta se giro.

__ ¿Y cómo sabes que será una mujer? Qué tal si contratamos a un hombre. --- solo lo negué y ella entendió, no dijo mas y salió dejándome solo en el salón, entonces mis emociones se pusieron a flor de piel, no podía creer que estuviera llorando cuando me vi reflejado en el cromo del piano, no podía ser cierto que a solas pudiera derrumbarme de esta pendeja forma, era un completo idiota, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño, pero saber y comprender que podía perder a la abuela Esme me dolía demasiado.

Los días pasaban y un sinfín de personas pasaban frente de mi, las entrevistas y las recomendaciones no eran del agrado de la abuela, el abuelo Carlisle solo sonreía cuando ella le encontraba miles de pretextos a las terapistas, que si era muy joven, muy vieja, demasiado ruda, nada sensible al dolor ajeno, en fin habían pasado ya casi tres semanas y el semblante de la abuela estaba más decaído, así que tome una decisión, contrataría a la primera terapista que cruzara la puerta el día de hoy, sin importar lo que la abuela tuviera que decir.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes de julio cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, la abuela se levanto del sofá donde descansaba y atravesó el salo sin ni siquiera mirarme, puse mi atención en la puerta pero nada ocurrió, no entro nadie así que solo espere a ver qué calase de persona yo contrataría el día de hoy, pero los minutos pasaron y después de casi dos horas por fin escuche que la puerta del despacho del abuelo se abría, unos pasos más unos pasos menos y yo me quede mirando atreves de la ventana al exterior como si no me importara para nada que la nueva terapista estuviera detrás de mi espalda, comportándome como un carbón asno, decepcionando sin duda a la abuela.

__ Cariñó mira déjame presentarte a la que será tu nueva terapista, asistente, y domestica. --- me gire como poseído, la abuela la había contratado para ser una completa niñera para mí, como era eso posible, al mujercita estaba descuidada mirando a los cuadros de las paredes menos a mí, quería mirar que cara ponía al verme, quería que ella pusiera la cara de decepción que ponían todas al verme.

__ Mire señorita Swan, el es mi nieto Edward. --- le dijo la abuela en tono cariñoso, la disque señorita por fin centro su atención en mí y me observó sin cambios en su rostro, me vi a mi mismo en el brillo de sus ojos grandes, una cortina espesa de pestañas los cubrían tenía el cabello en una coleta y la cara lavada no había maquillaje y sus labios estaban poco secos, ella recorrió con la mirada todo el salón y se detuvo al mirar mi malditas silla de ruedas, la detestaba más que tener una intrusa desconocida en casa, queriéndome hacer reaccionar las cabronas piernas que se me habían muerto en ese accidenté, tense la mandíbula para no ser más grosero que de costumbre, ella centro de nuevo su mirada en mi y de pronto hizo lo que ninguna de la otras había hecho el primer día.

__ Mucho gusto Edward es un placer trabajar para ti, espero poder hacer un buen equipo juntos, tengo que ponerme al corriente con tus expedientes y rayos X, pera poder hacer una buena evaluación y los métodos a seguir para tu recuperación. --- a ese punto mis abuelos sonreían, no podía negar que ella había hablado en voz muy profesional, aunque técnicamente yo me viera más viejo que ella, mi cuerpo actuó solo el muy traicionero, me vi a mi mismo tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla con la de ella que permanecía a la espera de la mía.

__ ¿Eres terapeuta certificada? --- mi voz sonó cavernosa muy airada, pero ella sonrió y encogió los hombros.

__ Te puedo decir que un accidenté te puede ocasionar trombosis cerebral-hemiplejia produce parálisis y una colisión te puede derramar la medula espinal y ocasionar los mismos síntomas, y sin contar con una desviación de los discos y pinchamiento de los nervios, eso te ocasiona el adormecimiento de las piernas y falta de sensación, no tienes fuerza y tu circulación es más lenta que el resto del cuerpo. --- Parecía muy segura de lo que decía así que no pude decir nada mas, solo me quede callado mirando y oyendo las miles de instrucciones que la abuela Esme le decía, ella a su vez las escribía en una libreta, le indico donde dormiría, era una pequeña casita en el patio trasero, era solo para los empleados así ellos estarían lejos de la casa principal, y no tendríamos que toparnos a media noche medio desnudos.

___ ¿Edward tienes alguna objeción para que la señorita Swan trabaje para ti? --- pregunto el abuelo Carlisle, tal vez estuviera esperando uno de mis arrebatos pero yo no quería perder a la abuela por una necedad mía.

___ No abuelo todo está bien por mí, ustedes pueden hacer los preparativos de su viaje cuanto antes, la señorita Swan y yo nos llevaremos lo mejor que podamos. --- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi cara, esta mujercita que ahora reía por mis palabras no sabía en que se estaba metiendo, la abuela de seguro le había ofrecido una muy buena suma de dinero para que me soportara, y tolerara todas mis majaderías así que yo estaba dispuesto a hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

___ Edward la señorita Swan me pido que te dejara un momento a solas con ella, así que se lo concedemos y espero que tu cariño te sepas comportar como todo un caballero. ----- maldita mi puta suerte como era que la abuela le había dado ese derecho a la insignificante mujercita que estaba con su mirada puesta en mi maldita silla de ruedas, ggrrrrrrrrr un gruñido salió de mi garganta y lo simule con una tos ridícula tan ridícula como la falda que la señorita Swan llevaba puesta.

___ ¿Dígame que es lo que usted quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Qué yo sepa usted y yo no nos conocemos? ----- ella seguía mirándome y me daba más coraje y rabia que lo hiciera no me gustaba la lastima de nadie.

___ Precisamente por eso Edward, como no tenemos el gusto de conocernos pues es el momento de romper el hielo, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Por favor no me digas Señorita Swan, me puedes decir simplemente Bella. ---- algo no cuadraba en todo este merequetengue, ella quería a toda costa tratarme como iguales y la verdad que yo no quería que ella perdiera el piso.

___ "No" tú eres una empleada y trabajas para mí, así que es mejor guardar las distancias. ---- fui seco y frio mirando para otro lado, su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, dejaba al descubierto su rostro, ella bajo la mirada y solo se dio la media vuelta antes de marcharse la mire detenerse en el marco de la puerta y mirarme por unos segundos.

Ella no se burlaría en mi cara como lo había hecho Irina y sus hermanas, ninguna mujer lo haría nunca, me fui a mi cuarto más frustrado que enojado, la señorita Swan, me había declarado la guerra y eso estaba confirmado.

Los días habían pasado muy pronto mis abuelos ya tenían todo preparado para su partida, y llego el día, me desperté muy temprano por la mañana cuando mi abuela me dijo que ellos estaban a punto de salir rumbo a una isla del Caribe.

___ Los voy a extrañar muchísimo abuela pero tu salud es lo primero, cuando me sienta más confiado te prometo que los visitare, abuelo cuídala como un diamante. ----- los ojos me picaba no iba a dar el show delante de desconocidos la terapista estaba a mi lado como todos los días en la última semana.

___ Edward cariño cuídate y pórtate como el caballero que puedes llegar a ser. Bella querida, te encargo a mi nieto mira que puede llegar a ser insoportable pero te aseguro que él es un buen chico, solo necesita que alguien lo tolere. ¿Me lo prometes? ----- era demasiado la abuela pidiéndole promesas a esta empleada, vaya que ironia del destino, solo mire por la ventana cuando se subieron al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, ni siquiera eso podía hacer por ellos.

No podía negar que la señorita Swan tenía aguante, me la había pasado portándome como un patán, a escondidas de la abuela, ella me hubiera reprendido por todas mis acciones.

La terapista había resultado muy eficiente, era puntual para llegar a darme mis medicinas y darme los masajes dos veces por día, al principio la había estado ignorando como a las otras pero uno de los días después de que mis abuelos se hubieran ido paso algo que me sorprendió y la verdad no se lo dije, tenía miedo que ella terminara de subir su ego a la estratosfera del universo.

En una de las sesiones del hidromasaje sentí como me hormigueaban los dedos de los pies, ella entraba conmigo a la cámara de agua, en una short deportivo y un top, sería un maldito mentiroso si dijera que ella fuera fea, todo lo contrario, ella era guapa y tenía una figura estilizada.

___ Le puedo ofrecer algo más antes de retirarme señor. ---- me dijo con el rostro serio y calmado como todos los días antes de irse a la pequeña casita del patio, donde mi abuela la había instalado para su propia comedida, lejos de mis majaderías sin dudas.

___ Solo quiero que me des un libro que está en la repisa del comedor, tiene las pastas doradas y unas letras rojas. ---- ella no respondió nada solo salió de mi cuarto y a los dos minutos regresó con el libro en las manos, lo acariciaba como si quisiera tumbarle el polvo.

___ Utopía es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no tengo la edición de coleccionistas, como tú. ----- mire fijamente su rostro, ella miraba las pastas del libro con ternura y me dieron ganas de preguntarle a quien le recordaba, pero que carajos me importaba a mí.

___ Pues no es uno de mis favoritos, solo lo leo porque me da sueño, es medio aburrido. ---- ella levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mía, y puedo jurar que tenía los ojos húmedos, rápidamente deposito el libro en mis piernas y se giro, la vi como mordía su labio inferior, supongo para evitar llorar frente de mi.

___ Te veo mañana señor Cullen. ----- y el silencio absoluto cubrió mi cuarto, empaje mi silla haciendo rodar las ruedas, la vería por mi ventana como lo hacía cada noche que ella se retiraba a descansar, la mire atravesar el patio, y detenerse en la fuente del jardín superior, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y fue todo, cerré las persianas de golpe, una sensación de culpa me había invadido, me tumbe en la cama, tratando de leer el libro.

De pronto en la obscuridad una silueta frágil se iba acercando a mí, de momento no podía identificar de quien se trataba pero su voz serena y sensual me hablo al oído al abrir mis sabanas i meterse en ellas,

___ ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche tengo miedo? ---- solo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, Isabella Swan estaba metida en mi cama, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi pacho y sentía como el calor de su esbelta figuras se pegaba a mi cuerpo, quemando como si estuviera tirado en la nieve, desnudo en pleno invierno, pase mis manos por su rostro deleitándome de su textura, ella cerró los ojos y me brindó el valor de tomar sus labios entre los míos en un beso apasionado y erótico metiendo mi lengua hasta el fondo de la suya, solté un gemido poco humano gruñendo como un animal en selo, ella metió su mano por debajo de la sabana que nos cubra y seguí el movimiento con la mirada, ella me estaba acariciando mi polla tan dura como el granito, sentía como su tibia mano bajaba mis bóxers y su mano recorría mi erección dándole el más rico de los placeres, creo que nunca había sentido algo así, seguía besándola, y nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez mas erráticas, sus jadeos se unían a los míos y pase mis manos, avariciosas por el camisón de satín que llevaba, sus pezones estaban rígidos tan duros que los sentía atabes de la delgada tela, baje las delgadas tiritas besando su cuello, ella seguía cubriendo mi polla con su mano, y sentía como me escurría del placer sin llegar al orgasmo, mis jugos de excitación salían lubricando mi erección, ella se giro sobre mi besando mi cuello, y quitándose el camisón por la cabeza, fascinándome con la visión de sus senos al aire, sin demorar me puse sobre mi codo y atrape uno de sus pezones con mi boca, lo succione, lo mordí y lo lamí, era delicado como ella pero mucho más dulce y delicioso, que nunca me hubiera imaginado, tome uno y otro al mismo tiempo, me la quería comer entera, estaba cada vez mas excitado y mas eufórico que quería que ella tomara la iniciativa me la quería follar hasta perderme en su cálida y llamativa humedad, ella curvó su espalda al tiempo que yo bajaba sus bragas, eran de satín también y fue muy fácil, su centro estaba a mi disposición, resbale dos de mis dedos en su interior, sintiendo su centro mojado, ella estaba tan caliente y dispuesta para mi, saque mis dedos y me los lleve a la boca saboreándolos con mi lengua, estaba lista, uno de mis dedos regresó a su posición resbalando por su clítoris dándole placer, ella jadeaba y doblaba la espalda casi tumbándose en mis piernas inútiles, mi polla esta palpitando y tan dura que dolía, era la primera vez desde el accidente que la sentía, y que llegaba a ponerse tan dura como estaba, ella giro su rostro y de un solo movimiento, la atrapo con su boca, sus labios se apretaron a mi erección que cantaba de alegría, ella se la estaba comiendo hasta el fondo, "Joder" se sentía tan bien, no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho, ella era la primera mujer que me tocaba desde el maldito fatídico día.

Sentía como mis bolas se comprimían estaban preparándose para explotar, ella tomaba mi erección tan duro que está como tocar el cielo en un día de verano, sus labios aferrados a mi polla con toda la fuerza de su succión, sus dientes raspaban la punta, en un gesto de tomar su cabeza y hundirla hasta el fondo, solo barias chupadas mas y explore en su boca, mi semen la atragantaba pero él le dio paso por su garganta tragando hasta la última gota, era lo más erótico que yo había vivido, ella enderezo su cuerpo lamiendo sus labios, con una sonrisa en ellos.

Toktoktoktoktok.

Abrí mis ojos mirando a mi alrededor, no lo podía creer había sido un jodido sueño, y la terapista estaba tocando a mi puerta, y yo bañado de la cintura a los pies, el sueño más rico que había tenido en mucho pero mucho tiempo.

___ Un momento por favor. ----- grite, ella tenía que esperar.

**HOLA CHICAS tómenlo con calme por favor miren que yo estoy peor que ustedes, necesito un vaso con agua bien fría. Jijijiiijijij. Este mi primer capi está dedicado a una de mis pervertidad numero uno amiga Susy sabes que te somos las peores de el mundo pervertido de los fics.**

**Niñas déjenme sus comentarios, y sugerencias de que les pareció el inicio de esta nueva historia les puedo asegurar que no es para personas de mente cerrada y con prejuicios, es para las que aman el buen lemmon.**

**O a las chicas que me pedían mi mail está en mi perfil lo puse por si me quieren contactar o me quieren recordar que tengo mamacita. Jejejejje.**

**GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE SU AMIGA**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	3. EL BOCHORNO DE MI VIDA

**DETRÁS DE MI VENTANA**

**EL BOCHORNO DE MI VIDA**

**(CAPITULO 2)**

**...**

Estaba tan mojado que era difícil esconder el desastre al que me había metido, ella permanecería fuera de mi puerta hasta que le diera el pase, así que trate de tapar la manche de mis sabanas negras de seda, era algo imposible ya que estaban tornando blanquizcas.

_ ¿Ya puedo pasar? - grito de nuevo la molesta mujer.

_ No te puedes esperar hasta que yo te indique que puedes hacerlo. - mi grito era demasiado brusco y fuerte para no obtuve respuesta, así que me baje de la cama y me senté en mi silla tratando de hacer la cama y poder evitar que ella viera todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba seguro que ella vendría a hacer la habitación como todos los días y ayudarme a preparar el baño, era algo habitual desde la partida de los abuelos, era algo que no me disgustaba más bien me agradaba que ella fuera tan detallista conmigo, aunque yo sabía que era por una muy buena paga, tanto que ella no había pedido ni días libres o festivos.

_ Edward Cullen si no me dejas pasar entrare de cualquier modo así que. ¿Puedo pasar ahora? - yo había pensado que ella se había ido pero como siempre ella seguí ahí esperando a que le diera el pase así que después que hice mi cama, le pegue un carbón grito.

_ "Ya puedes pasar" "Carajo" eres tan molesta que me dan ganas de despedirte y buscar a alguien más. - ella ya estaba detrás mío sentía su presencia aunque no la había visto, así que no preste atención, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la latosa mujer tenía una pendejas sabanas en la mano, era sábado y era tiempo de sustituirla que tenía mi cama, lo había olvidado por completo y ella estaba parada junto a la cama, solo mire por la ventana no quería ver su impresión de lo que me había pasado pero no impedía que la pudiera ver por el cristal en el reflejo. Ella de un tirón saco la cubre cama y la sabana superior, dejando al descubierto todas las manchas de la sabana inferior, así que gire la silla de ruedas y quede con la boca abierta al mirarla como ella sonreía.

_ ¿Qué? - pregunte irritado.

_ MMMM Creo que alguien tuvo húmedos sueños anoche. Eso es muy bueno al menos ya sabemos que esa parte si funciona. - pase saliva en un sonoro ruido, ella me miro con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, y cuando me vio como me subía la rabia ella bajo la mirada y mordió su labio algo incomoda, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en mi interior la rabia que sentía estaba a punto de explotar.

_ Quiero que tomas tus malditas cosas y salgas de mi casa ahora mismo, no te quiero ver aquí ni un minuto más, eres una mujercita detestable que le lavo el cerebro a mi abuela para que la paga fuera excelente ¿No? Pensaste que cuidando al miserable invalido remediarías tu vida, pues no fíjate yo no te lo voy a permitir y si no me quieres oír mejor haz lo que te digo "Ahora" - mis ojos parecían llamear cuando me gire y quede frente la ventana, no quería enfrentarla así que más le valía que se fuera, escuche sus pasos alejándose y un portazo dos minutos después, eso era lo mejor ella había llegado a mi vida para ponerla de cabeza, me quede mirando a través de la ventana, no tardaría mucho para verla pasar a sus habitaciones.

Y le vi cuando atravesaba el patio, ella detuvo si furiosa marcha junto a la fuente que teníamos en el centro, pero me quede mirándola como ella metía las manos dentro del agua y las llenaba mojando su rostro después como se sentaba en la orilla y como cubría su rostro con sus manos, me sentí un maldito miserable la había hecho llorar y ella la estaba pasando mal, pero yo no la pasaba bien tampoco así que no me importaba redimir las cosas que decía, al final ella era una simple terapista que la hacía de domestica y niñera mía.

Me quede contemplándola mucho rato, el cielo estaba gris y las nubes se juntaban en el cielo era obvio que la lluvia llegaría pronto, pero ella seguía sentada en la misma posición, no sería un tormenta ni nada pero si una llovizna ligera, las gotas empezaron a golpear el cristal y ella permanecía en la misma polisón por un momento pensé disculparme pero porque debía hacerlo ella era la que se había burlado de mi. Centre mi mirada en la fuente pero ya no le vi, de pronto mi corazón dio un brinco y dolió hasta el pecho, no sabía que me había pasado pues lo único que quería en ese momento era que ella se fuera de mi casa y de mi vista, no la quería metida todo el tiempo en vivida y ahora hasta en mis sueños, sacudí mi cabeza fuerte queriendo borrar la imagen que tenía en mi memoria, donde ella estaba llorando por mi culpa, así que me retire para poder descansar un poco tal vez si dormía lo podía conseguir, puse mis manos en el borde de la cama y me preparaba para dar un brinco a mis piernas cuando me fallo en balance y perdí el equilibrio me precipite al piso no pude evitarlo me había dado tremendo golpe en la frente que me dejo semiinconsciente creo que hasta vi estrellas y toda una constelación.

_ ¿Edward estas bien? - una voz me llamaba a la distancia sabía que era ella pero no lograba abrir mis ojos, me esforzaba sin conseguir resultados.

_ ¿Edward por favor abre los ojos? - un olor irritante que quemaba mi nariz me hizo daño pero no podía abrir los ojos, así que estaba consciente que la señorita latosa Swan me llamaba pero no podía responder.

De hecho no podía abrir los ojos pero sentía sus manos tocando mi frente y sacudiéndome un poco de los hombros, sentí algo caliente en mi boca y por un momento pensé que era un liquido o tal vez sería aire, y que pasaría si ella me estaba dando respiración boca a boca, mi ego brinco de orgullo y sentí como el calor de la noche anterior subía por mi cuerpo , entonces poco a poco abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la irritante señorita Swan de rodillas junto a mí, tenía su cara pegada a mi frente y los ojos cerrados, la mire detalladamente disfrutando de su perfumé el cual ya reconocía, entonces la sorpresa, lo que mi boca sentía no era respiración boca a boca, eran sus lagrimas que resbalaba directo entre mis labios, algo me sacudió por dentro, era tan fuerte que quería pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretarla junto a mí.

Pero como ella lo tomaría, ni yo mismo lo sabía interpretar, era algo que no me esperaba pues ella solo me ocasionaba una cosa, frustración y rabia, como alguien de su personalidad y capacidad de inteligencia me iba a ver con otros ojos. Yo era para todos el maldito estorbo, el que había asesinado a sus padres por consentido no quería que nadie incluyendo a la señorita perfección mi tuvieran lastima, así que con demasiada fuerza la empuje liberándome de sus manos.

_ ¿Qué te has pensado que puedes venir aquí y abrazarme? - ella me miraba con diferente como lo había hecho antes así que yo fui el que retiro la vista de esos ojos color chocolate, ella me ponía nervioso e impaciente.

_ ¿Lo lamento pensé que te habías lastimado demasiado? - casi era un susurro y un poco entrecortado, pero yo no podía pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho así que ya no respondí nada solo me limite a querer volver a la cama.

La miraba desconcentrado como de sus ojos seguían saliendo un mar de lagrimas, no lo entendía pero también no se lo preguntaría, pero algo pasaba en mi interior por un momento yo también quería llorar, una tristeza muy grande me invadió, era como si ella me transmitiera sus emociones telepáticamente, como si yo pudiera leer su mente y una corriente invisible son envolviera.

No quería preguntarle si se iría solo me limite a dejar que me ayudara a volver a la silla de ruedas, me sentía tan confuso no podía hacer ni decir nada, gire la silla y me coloque frente a la ventana, mirando hasta el último de los detalles del exterior, no le preste atención cuando ella puso la habitación en orden, ni cuando llenaba la bañera para que yo la usara, solo veía una maldita cosa delante de mis ojos, a Isabella Swan llorando sentada en la fuente.

_ Ya te prepare todo para que te haces, regreso en un rato para el masaje y los ejercicios. - en ese momento la mire atreves de la ventana como permanecía detrás de mí, como sus manos en varias ocasiones titubearon por tocarme el hombro, pero ella no tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

_ Sé muy bien que eres inflexible y voluntarioso muy lunático y bastante irritable, además de ser insoportable Edward Cullen, pero no me voy a ningún lado, si no me quieres de amiga pues me tendrás solo como tu terapista y asistente así que nos limitaremos para ese fin. -mi interior bailaba de una estúpida alegría, y mi corazón latía a mil por milésima de segundo, ya no lo podía negar cada vez que escuchaba su voz diciéndome los muchos defectos que yo tenía y que aun así ella permanecía conmigo, me llenaba de agrado, ella estaba cambiando mi vida y mis sentimientos así las personas que de verdad me querían ayudar.

_ SI ya terminaste con tu concierto de palabreríos mejor déjame solo, y más tarde podrás hacer el masaje. - no reprocho nada solo salió y cerró la puerta, automáticamente me lleve las manos cubriendo mi cara, solté un gran suspiro y me sacudí el cabello, algo no andaba bien conmigo algo estaba torciéndose en mi y la verdad es que no quería el maldito cambio.

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido ya era media tarde y ella no había regresado, tal vez Bella estaba enojada por mis tonterías pero joder como quería que reaccionara si ella estaba en un plan medio ridículo de ser la señorita toda protección, empuje mi silla hacia la sala, un silencio total llenaba el ambiente, ella no estaba por ningún lado y eso me irritaba mas, pues se suponía que ella tenía que regresar para mis masajes y nada de nada, desconcentrado me gire para ir al ventanal trasero, eso era lo que me relajaba mirar como los animales se acercaban a tomar agua en la fuente y como el viento movía los arboles, había estado perdido pur un buen rato cuando mire una de las mecedoras del portal, ella estaba ahí dormida con su carita color melón hecha un ovilló el clima era fresco a esa hora de la tarde asi que empuje la silla hasta quedar junto a ella, la mire con detenidamente nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo, pero como ella no me veía así que me acerque hasta que mi mano pudo quitar un riso de su cabello que le cubría el rostro, tome la manta que cubría mis piernas y la deje caer encima de ella la manta estaba tibia y su cuerpo reacciono al instante, sus pequeñas manos sujetaron la manta y sus hombros se estremecieron, no la iba a despertar tal vez ella no había pasado una buena noche, asi que ya me iba pero me quede inmóvil cuando escuche como ella decía mi nombre, por un momento pensé que la había despertado pero cuando gire para mirarla ella seguía dormida.

Eso era nuevo para mí y sonreí como idiota, ella aunque fuera un mal sueño ella soñaba conmigo su respiración permanecia acompasada y su rostro relajado, entre a la casa dejando esa imagen en mi memoria, ella ahí vulnerabale y yo cuidndo de ella, era extraño pero se sentía bien poder cuidar de alguien aunque fuera insoportable, yo sabia una cosas en concreto, la señorita Swan estaba cambiando mi mundo y poniéndolo de cabeza.

Estaba sentado frente al piano tocando una de mis melodías favoritas tan metido y concentrado que no supe a qué hora ella había entrado a la sala y me miraba intensamente, yo solo la vi a trabes del lustroso encimero del piano pero no quería mirarla de frente, en mi interior sus ojos clavados en los míos me causaba incomodidad.

_ Edward gracias por haberme cubierto con tu manta, gracias a ti de seguro no pescare un resfriado. - su voz era tranquila y pausada, ella ya no estaba enojada conmigo, y mi vanidad se puso de fiesta.

_ De nada, lo hubiera hecho por cualquier mendigo en la calle de haber tenido una oportunidad. - le respondí frio y malhumorado no tenia porque dejarle saber lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. ¿O sí?

_ Como sea gracias. Y ahora es tiempo de los ejercicios y el masaje, así que perdón por interrumpir tu hermoso concierto pero te necesito en la carpetilla ahora mismo. - su genio mandón regreso y mi mal humor también así que cerré el piano de un tremendo golpe, ella solo brinco un poco antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a mí, levanto la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, no entendí porque pero yo la observé del nacimiento del cabello hasta donde sus senos se perdían dentro de la ligera blusa.

_ ¿Qué te vas a quedar todo el día ahí o quieres que yo te baje de la silla también? - baje el lado de la silla y me deje caer en la carpetilla que estaba puesta en el piso, ella solo siguió mis movimientos pero no dijo nada asi que empezarían lo ejercicios que era bastante normales pues mis piernas no sentían el dolor o el estiramiento de los nervios.

_ ¿Qué satisfecha? - le grite un poco irritado.

_ Si gracias mucho. - me respondió retándome.

_ ¿Quieres empezar a discutir o harás tu maldito trabajo? - para entonces tenía una de mis manos hecha un puño como si fuera a permitirme golpearle, asi que solo deje caer la mano en el piso, y ella tomo el tarro de aceite para frotarme las piernas.

_ Ya es tarde para los ejercicios pero el masaje es importante que si lo tengas así que solo trata de relajarte y respira despacio y suelta el aire por la boca. - no respondí solo hice lo que ella me indico, y por primera vez seguí uno a uno sus movimientos.

Sus pequeñas manos recorrían mis piernas con el aceite, era como si no las tocara pero yo sabía que si pues en su frente veía una pequeña arruga por el esfuerzo que ella hacía por estimular a mis músculos y tendones, sus dedos se enterraban en mi piel con movimientos continuos y constantes, de pronto mi mente comenzó a volar, ¿Qué pasaría si yo sintiera esas carisias en mi piel? ¿Qué pasaría si sintiera como sus dedos se enterraban en mi carne? Una ola de calor subió por mi rostro, y me di cuenta que mi erección se había activado, estaba seguro que ella también la veía pero no dijo nada solo continuo con su trabajo como yo se lo había pedido.

Cuando ella me indico que me girara para que mi boca quedara en el piso ella deslizo sus manos en mi espalda, eso sí lo sentía como sus dedos palpaban centímetro a centímetro mi piel, mis labios se secaron, yo estaba excitado, más bien muy excitado sus manos viajaban de mi cuello a mi cintura y la sensación de sus manos en mi espalda desnuda me estaban volviendo loco, casi quería girarme y tomarla entre mis brazos para hacerla mía como el sueño que había tenido., un pequeño suspiro salió de mi boca y ella detuvo su recorrido.

_ ¿Te hice daño? - me pregunto alarmada.

_ No - le respondí seco como antes.

_ Pensé que te habías quejado. - su voz eres un poco ronca entonces pensé que sería por el esfuerzo del masaje.

_ Estoy bien. - le respondí de nuevo, entonces ella continuo con él sus dedos se movían en pequeños círculos y sus nudillos se enterraban en mi carne, tenía algo seguro en mi mente esta noche seria más intensa que la anterior porque ahora si la había sentido, me había concentrado en sentir sus manos tocándome y eso me iba a desquiciar ya estando a solas en mi habitación, tenía que reconocer algo la señorita Swan tenía unos labios sensuales y unos senos encantadores, me mordí los labios enterrando mis dientes en ellos tenía que buscar un poco de cordura en mis pensamientos mi mente respondía al mismo ritmo que mi cuerpo, y yo tenía que tener algún autocontrol por algún lado en mi cabeza.

_ ¿Edward estas sangrando? - su voz seno dos octavas más arriba de lo normal y corrió a tomar un pañuelo de papel, me lo puso en los labios y yo solo podía ver sus ojos clavados en mi boca, yo estaba por tocar su espalda cuando su móvil sonó en alguna parte del salón, tomo mi mano y la llevo a mi boca, ese contacto fue como si yo hubiera metido mi mano o el horno de la estufa, cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces, no sabía porque me pasaba todo esto pero si sabía que deseaba intensamente a esa mujer entre mis brazos y en mi cama.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hola mis Niñas como están pues yo aquí de pervertida como siempre**

**Nuestro Edward ya está sintiendo la pasión que envolverá toda esta pequeña historia y espero que la hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy como les dije aquí sigo tarde pero segura un beso muy grande para cada una de ustedes se que no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para agradecerles sus comentarios pero les puedo decir que loe cada uno de ellos y meda un inmenso gusto que los dejen**

**Así que solo me queda dar las gracias y nos seguimos leyendo para la próxima**

**Su amiga de siempre.**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


End file.
